


Not a Day Goes By

by claire_redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She propped herself up on her elbow and brought a hand to move a strand of Ada’s raven hair to the side. Her fingers carefully ran through the short hair, earning a soft sigh from Ada. Helena pulled her fingers from Ada’s hair and gently caressed her cheek. She rubbed her thumb over her cheek absentmindedly, feeling the warmth under her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Day Goes By

Nightlife bustled outside of the small apartment Ada and Helena had been renting together for the past year. Cars roamed the streets and people talked softly as they walked by the complex. Stars were twinkling as hard as they could through the smog, and the cold night air smelled of cheap fast food and exhaust.

Streetlights shone through the girlfriends’ cozy apartment room, softly illuminating the windowsill and the floor under it. The light traveled to the bed sheets just barely missing the girls’ faces.

Ada shifted in her sleep, turning towards Helena and bumping her legs with the other woman. The activity awoke Helena. She blinked and yawned, and turned her head to face her girlfriend.

Helena studied Ada’s resting features. The woman next to her looked peaceful. Her breath steady as her chest rose and fell slowly, pushing air softly through her beautiful nose. Ada’s expression was serene and completely washed from the troubles of the world. Seeing her like this made Helena feel relieved. Both of their jobs made it so that they could barely have time to see each other. Most of the time they could only speak to each other over text or a short call.

Helena was glad that she woke up to see Ada like this.

She propped herself up on her elbow and brought a hand to move a strand of Ada’s raven hair to the side. Her fingers carefully ran through the short hair, earning a soft sigh from Ada. Helena pulled her fingers from Ada’s hair and gently caressed her cheek. She rubbed her thumb over her cheek absentmindedly, feeling the warmth under her skin.

There was a stir from Ada and Helena caught her breath, quickly moving her hand away. Ada gave a deep, sleepy sigh, pressing herself close to Helena.

Helena smiled and bit her lip. She was so grateful for Ada and adored everything about her. She planted a kiss on her head and snuggled Ada closer.Soon after, Helena had drifted off to sleep with Ada in her arms.

Morning approached silently into 5:34 AM. Helena woke with the sound of the front door clicking shut, feeling a ghost of a kiss on her cheek. A sigh escaped sadly from her lips and she lay in their bed for a solid 5 minutes until her phone buzzed loudly on the side table. She rolled on her side and picked up her phone, opening the new message she had received.

_“Sorry we couldn’t see each other off this morning. Work’s very demanding this week and you looked peaceful so I didn’t want to wake you. On the upside though, I have Friday night off. A night in the town perhaps? I hope you have a good day, I love you.” -Ada, 5:39 AM_

A smile played excitedly at Helena’s lips and she typed back.

_“No worries babe! I understand. Friday sounds great, and I hope you have a great day too <3 I love you so much” -Helena, 5:40 AM_

Helena locked her phone and rested a hand on her forehead, eyes wandering to the ceiling. Her smile rested on her face. Looked like the week was gonna be the same as ever, but at least they both had Friday to look forward to. It was a nice change.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while but I really love these two and just had to write this. Sorry if it's not that good but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
